Descentes aux enfers
by grenouilette59
Summary: des vacances entres frères qui tournes en cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes pour la corrections **

**Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de numbers **

**En souhaitant que vous aimerez bonne lecture**

**Descente aux enfers**

Depuis peu, Charlie avait constaté que son ainé paraissait beaucoup plus fatigué. Sachant que leurs vacances tombaient en même temps, il avait prévu un programme qui permettrait à Don de se reposer.

Charlie venait de finir ses cours et entrait tranquillement à son domicile. En franchissant la porte il fut interpellé par son père :

-Charlie !

-Oui papa. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Juste savoir ou tu comptes partir.

- Ah euh ! Tu t'en es aperçu ?

- Non. Mon fils, qui vit sous le même toit que moi, prépare une valise en plus j'ai trouvé des billets d'avions. Mais non je ne me suis pas aperçu de ton prochain départ.

- Ok, je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé, parce que ce n'est pas encore sûr.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait encore douter ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il voudra m'accompagner, murmura Charlie.

- Tu n'y vas pas avec Amita ?

- Non, je voudrais y aller avec Donnie, mais j'ai tout prévu sans lui en parler et j'ai peur qu'il ait préparé autre chose et ne puisse pas venir avec moi.

- Où comptes-tu l'emmener ?

- En France avec une escale en Angleterre, répondit Charlie avec plus d'enthousiasme.

- Tu comptes partir quand ?

- La semaine prochaine : nous sommes tout les deux en vacances.

- D'accord tu sais que ton frère vient diner ce soir.

- Oui je le sais, cria Charlie en montant les escaliers.

Peu de temps après Don entra chez son frère en manifestant sa présence. Charlie, qui était dans le garage en train de travailler sur une nouvelle théorie, arrêta tout pour rejoindre les siens dans la salle commune. En arrivant il trouva son ainé et son père en grande conversation.

- Tiens, salut frangin ! Tu as été délogé du garage ?

- Salut Don ! Non je suis juste venu vous voir, pour passer un peu de temps avec vous. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Loin de moi te t'empêcher de venir avec des gens civilisés.

- Vraiment très drôle !

- Dites les garçons, si vous mettiez la table le temps que le repas finisse de chauffer ?

- A vos ordres chef, répliquèrent Don et Charlie d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire.

Ensemble, les frère Eppes mirent donc la table et s'installèrent devant les plats ramenés par leur père. Alan avait décidé de faciliter les choses pour son cadet, et entreprit donc de questionner son ainé :

- Tu as prévu quelque chose de spécial pour tes deux semaines de vacances Donnie ?

- Moi non je n'ai rien prévu, mais Robin m'a dit de lui réserver une semaine.

- Ah bon. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a prévu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop : je dirais une semaine rien qu'elle et moi. Et toi p'tit frère tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Rien de spécial, juste profiter de mes jours de repos, répondit tristement Charlie.

- On dirait que tu en as besoin, rétorqua Don.

Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, même si le professeur n'était pas très content vis-à-vis de Robin. Peu de temps après, l'agent du FBI retourna à son domicile malgré l'insistance de son frère. Mais Don étant, de repos le lendemain, ne souhaitait pas être réveillé quand son frère le serait, puisque lui avait cours. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'au cours du repas le sourire de Charlie avait peu à peu disparu. Sans y porter plus d'intérêt, Don se coucha.

De son côté le professeur Eppes n'était pas très heureux : c'était comme si il avait pressenti qu'il allait se retrouver seul pour faire ce voyage. A ce moment de la nuit, il en voulait surtout à Robin de lui voler son grand frère. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop vite pour Charlie : il avait passé une nuit assez agitée, cherchant un moyen de faire participer son frère au voyage qu'il avait organisé. Bien décidé à faire changer Don d'avis, Charlie partit au travail en cherchant un moyen de changer la donne.

L'agent Eppes profitait de son jour de repos pour, comme il semblait évident, ne rien faire. Il errait de-ci de-là dans la maison de son cadet, cherchant sans vraiment chercher une activité pour passer le temps. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer son attention était attirée par le repaire de son frère : le garage. Vérifiant que son cadet ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, il se dirigea vers la pièce qui l'attirait. Une fois dans ce lieu Don fureta dans les documents abandonnés sur l'une des tables. Après les avoir regardés sans rien comprendre, l'agent du FBI s'apprêtait à sortir, quand son attention fut retenue par un prospectus qui dépassait de sous la pile de copies, dépliant qui, d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir, avait été caché rapidement, comme si le professeur avait dû partir précipitamment.

Curieux de savoir ce que cette brochure pouvait bien contenir pour que son frère ait eu l'idée de la cacher, il la prit et la lut : « Visiter la France en 10 étapes ». L'ainé des Eppes fut surpris : jamais son petit frère ne lui avait fait part d'un désir de visiter la France. En ouvrant le prospectus il fit tomber quelque chose. En le ramassant, Don vit qu'il s'agissait de deux billets d'avion pour l'Angleterre à dater du 13-03, ce qui correspondait au premier jour de ses vacances. Désireux de ne pas montrer son intrusion dans les affaires de son frère, Don remit tout en place et quitta les lieux sans bruit.

Désespérant de trouver de quoi s'occuper, l'agent alluma le poste de télévision et la regarda sans vraiment la regarder. Son esprit tournait vers le voyage qu'avait organisé son frère, cherchant à qui pouvait bien être destiné le second titre de transport et se disant aussi que cette personne avait bien de la chance.

Les jours défilaient à vitesse grand V et Charlie n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'inviter son ainé à participer avec lui au voyage. C'était bien évidemment sans compter sur un peu de chance. En effet Don, mais ça il l'ignorait, était au courant pour son voyage. Dans une conversation avec son père, pleine de sous-entendus, il avait découvert que Charlie souhaitait l'inviter, mais le professeur n'en avait toujours rien dit à son frère.

La veille du départ, les trois Eppes et les compagnes des deux garçons étaient réunis pour le repas dans la maison familiale. Le diner se passait dans la bonne humeur. Chacun racontait son point de vue vis-à-vis de la dernière enquête qu'ils avaient effectuée ensemble quand subitement un téléphone sonna. Après avoir identifié le sien, Robin décrocha :

- Allo !….Oui c'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous monsieur le procureur ?…. ….. Mais monsieur je suis en vacances et… Bien monsieur, oui monsieur, et c'est quand ?… Trois jours ! Bien monsieur : je préviens mon compagnon que nos vacances tombent à l'eau et je me mets en route juste après. Oui, merci monsieur, bonne soirée à vous aussi, au revoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Don, bien qu'ayant parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait.

- Le procureur me demande de reporter nos vacances afin de boucler un dossier qui traine sur son bureau depuis des mois, parce que le procès est dans trois jours. Je suis vraiment désolée mon cœur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous aurons d'autres occasions de passer du temps ensemble, répondit Don d'un air désabusé.

- Heureusement que vous ne partez pas en voyage, laissa échapper Alan qui eut en réponse le regard meurtrier de son cadet.

- Oui heureusement. Mais il y en a un qui doit être content : il va enfin pouvoir me demander que je l'accompagne.

- Oui, et en plus il arrêtera de faire la tête, renchérit Amita.

- Attendez…. Vous êtes tous au courant ?

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent positivement la tête avant de rire devant l'air incrédule de Charlie.

- Depuis quand ? J'espère que tu n'as rien dit papa. Comment tu l'as su Donnie ? Et puis…

- Je me doutais que tu nous cachais quelque chose, et puis quant on va au garage, parfois on est tenté de regarder ce que tu fais, et là j'ai découvert les billets d'avion. A partir de là j'ai questionné papa et j'en ai déduit que tu voulais que nous fassions ce voyage ensemble.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu avais quelque chose de prévu avec Robin, alors je n'ai pas vraiment insisté : j'allais inviter Amita. Attends… Robin, tu n'annules pas tes projets exprès pour que je puisse partir avec mon frère ?

- Non, pas vraiment. On voulait t'en parler après le repas : comme tu tenais à partir avec Don, nous aurions reporté nos vacances, mais comme le procureur a besoin de moi alors le problème est réglé, lui répondit Robin.

- Merci. Ca ne te dérange pas Mita ?

- Non. De toute façon j'allais repartir en Inde. Donc pas de problème pour moi.

- Papa… ? Commença Charlie

- Ecoute fiston : nous savons tous que tu souhaites partir avec ton frère. Alors cesse de poser des questions et réjouis-toi de pouvoir partir avec lui.

Charlie se contenta de lui sourire et se remit à manger. Le reste du repas, chacun son tour posa des questions au professeur Eppes sur la destination de son voyage, le temps qu'il partait, les endroits qu'il irait visiter... Quand le moment de se coucher arriva, toutes les personnes présentes se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres. Charlie s'endormit dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, un sourire dessiné sur son visage. Son voyage se passerait comme il l'avait imaginé et cela lui plaisait et remplissait son cœur de joie.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews cela me fait plaisir en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, les frères Eppes préparèrent ensemble leurs valises en tenant compte du poids qu'ils étaient autorisés à mettre dans leurs bagages. L'avion qui devait les emmener vers la première destination de leur voyage partait aux alentours de 21 h, ce qui leur permettrait de dormir durant le trajet.

Le moment venu, Alan et Amita, qui partait le lendemain, accompagnèrent les frères Eppes jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. Après quelques recommandations de dernière minute, Alan se résolut finalement à les laisser monter dans l'appareil. Amita, quant à elle, embrassa pour la énième fois son fiancé, avant de se résoudre elle aussi à le laisser embarquer.

Une fois que Don et Charlie eurent pris place dans l'appareil et attaché leurs ceintures de sécurité, ils mirent au point les derniers détails de leur voyage. Charlie apprit donc à son frère que le vol durerait exactement dix heures quarante s'il n'y avait pas de problème entre temps. Il lui dit également qu'ils ne feraient aucun arrêt jusqu'au prochain aéroport, soit celui de Heathrow située dans la périphérie de Londres. Don s'en réjouit d'avance, au moins se dit il, ils pourraient dormir un bon moment, comme ça le trajet paraîtrait moins long.

Quelque temps après qu'ils purent enlever les ceintures de sécurité. Une hôtesse de l'air leur proposa de prendre un repas, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, ayant très faim à cause du stress causé par tous les préparatifs. Une fois le repas avalé les deux frères discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis Charlie fini par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ainé qui ne tarda pas de le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin les deux dormeurs furent réveillés par les pleurs d'un enfant, qui, visiblement, avait faim et ne voulait pas attendre que sa mère se réveille. Après avoir grignoté quelques gâteaux emportés avec eux en guise de petit déjeuner, Don lut plus attentivement les brochures des endroits qu'ils allaient visiter tandis que Charlie griffonnait des chiffres sur le bloc de papier qu'il avait emporté, au grand désespoir de son ainé, qui se disait que même en vacances son petit frère arrivait à étaler des équations sur ses tableaux, en l'occurrence cette fois ci sur des feuilles. Au fil des heures le personnel de bord mit en route un film qui occupa les frères Eppes pour le reste du voyage.

Il allait être 16 h quand ils mirent enfin un pied sur le sol anglais. Après avoir récupéré leurs valises, Charlie se chargea d'appeler le taxi qui les déposerait à leur hôtel à proximité de Douvres dans une petite ville nommée Folkestone. Le trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel dura environ une heure puis, une fois les bagages déposés dans les chambres, les deux hommes allèrent faire le tour du village et se renseigner sur l'heure du départ du bus qui leur permettrait de visiter le célèbre château de Douvres. L'excursion aurait lieu le lendemain dans la matinée, ce qui leur permettrait de prendre le train direction la France dans l'après-midi. Ensemble, Don et Charlie allèrent manger dans un restaurant de la ville puis rentrèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel et se couchèrent pour être en pleine forme pour la journée du lendemain qui promettait d'être fatigante.

De bonne heure ce matin là, les frères Eppes se levèrent et se préparèrent dans la bonne humeur. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé ils allèrent au lieu de rendez-vous et, une fois sûrs que tout le monde avait pris place dans le car, le trajet en bus commença.

Après une bonne heure de voyage, le château apparut au loin. Au début on ne voyait que le haut des tours et bien évidemment, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, le château apparaissait dans son entièreté. Celui-ci semblait imposant, prenant tout l'espace qui semblait lui être donné. La visite commença : ils virent la présence de fortifications romaines dont ils apprirent qu'elles étaient les premières sur le sol Anglais. Ils découvrir aussi des fortifications militaires datant de la seconde guerre mondiale et qui avait servi de lieu de commandement pour le débarquement. Durant la visite ils purent voir une catapulte en parfait état de fonctionnement. (On peut catapulter Don ? Essaie un peu !) Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la plus haute tour ils purent voir un splendide paysage : d'un côté, il y avait les falaises qui dominaient la mer, avec vue sur le port, de l'autre la ville de Douvres et en arrière plan des champs qui donnaient l'impression de vouloir entrer dans les fondations du château. Dans les sous-sols de ce grand édifice, il y avait comme une seconde ville : hôpital, des antennes de radio dont la dernière avait cessé de fonctionner en 1970. Il y avait aussi la présence d'une église Anglo-Saxonne. Ils apprirent également que le dernier roi du château avait été également prince de Normandie.

[Pour cette partie, j'ai fait comme je penser personnellement je n'ai jamais empreinte le tunnel sous la manche donc je ne sais pas comment ça ce passe]

Le voyage touchait à sa fin et les visiteurs rejoignaient le bus pour retourner à leur hôtel. Les frères Eppes regagnèrent leur hôtel ou ils prirent le repas ensemble tout en discutant de la visite qui les avait tous deux réjouis. Après cet onctueux repas, les deux frères allèrent chercher leur valise et montèrent dans le bus qui les conduirait, eux et quelques autres personnes jusqu'à l'endroit d'embarquement de l'eurotunnel. Pour la sécurité de tous, il fallait au moins un véhicule pour accéder de l'autre côté. Les gares avaient donc mis en place un système permettant aux voyageurs de ne pas louer de voiture en faisant du covoiturage. Une fois sur place ils cherchèrent la famille avec laquelle ils devaient traverser, pour plus de facilité. En réalité ils l'avaient déjà rencontrée, mais ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Aussi chacun se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis madame Sauveur, mais appelez-moi Marie et je vous présente ma petite fille Estelle.

-Bonjour messieurs, leur dit la fillette.

-Bonjour Estelle, moi c'est Don et voici mon frère Charlie.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, déclara à son tour Charlie en serrant la main de leur chauffeur.

Après être montés dans le véhicule, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la douane et les adultes déposèrent leurs affaires devant les détecteurs, puis passèrent les différents contrôles avant de pouvoir aller vers le quai pour savoir dans quelle rame ils pourraient prendre place durant la traversée vers la France. Peu de temps après ils purent aller placer la voiture dans la navette et en sortir en attendant qu'elle parte.

Dans l'attente du départ, Charlie s'amusa avec la fillette qui n'avait que cinq ans, ce qui surprit aussi bien son frère qui ne pensait pas son cadet aussi doué avec de si jeunes enfants, et la mère d'Estelle qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille aille vers d'autres personnes qu'elle, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Sur le tableau mural où étaient affichées les heures de départ, les numéros des navettes ainsi que leurs voies de départ, celle qui devait conduire nos amis sur l'autre continent présentait un retard de trente minute « ding, ding, ding la navette 8459 à destination de la France a un retard de trente minutes environ, nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour ce retard. » (vive la SNCF)

Pas très heureux du retard de la navette, les passagers s'en accommodèrent, ne pouvant faire autrement. Durant leur attente, Charlie ne quitta pas la petite fille des yeux, s'amusant le plus naturellement du monde avec elle, tandis que Don et Marie faisaient connaissance. Ainsi apprit-il que le père d'Estelle était décédé dix-huit mois plus tôt et depuis elles vivaient toutes les deux chez les parents de Marie le temps pour elle de retrouver un logement. C'était pour cela que le fait qu'Estelle se laisse approcher par Charlie avait surpris sa mère. En fait, depuis la mort de son père, la petite Sauveur avait peur d'approcher quiconque en dehors de sa mère et de ses grands parents. Après avoir discuté près de quarante minutes, les passagers purent enfin embarquer et, sitôt qu'ils furent montés, la navette partit puis s'engouffra dans le tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila une petite suite merci pour les reviews

bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait à présent quatre jours que les frères Eppes étaient partis en vacance, Alan se sentait bien seul dans cette grande maison. Pour lui tenir un peu compagnie les amis et coéquipiers de ses garçons passaient assez régulièrement : il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Contrairement à ce que pensait le patriarche des Eppes, les jeunes gens qui passaient un peu de temps avec lui, le faisaient de bon cœur. En même temps cela leur permettaient d'avoir des nouvelles des frères Eppes sans vraiment les demander et sans que les concernés le sachent.

Comme les soirs précédents, Alan était dans le salon avec les collègues et amis de son fils ainé. Tous ensemble ils étaient installés devant le poste de télévision, regardant un match de baseball, sur lequel les commentaires allaient bon train, quand subitement le programme fut interrompu:

_« Nous interrompons ce programme pour un flash spécial. Nous venons d'apprendre que le tunnel sous la Manche vient de s'effondrer à 7 heures, heure de Paris. Les deux accès sont inaccessibles, les secours ne savent pas s'il y a des survivants. Attendez, on m'informe à l'instant que deux trains de voyageurs seraient ensevelis sous les décombres. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous aurons de plus amples informations. »_

Alan et ses invités fixaient l'écran sans rien dire, surpris d'une telle nouvelle. Le patriarche des Eppes n'en revenait pas : ce tunnel avait été construit il y avait une vingtaine d'années et au moment où ses garçons devaient passer par là pour aller vers la France, le tunnel s'effondrait.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qui pourrait advenir si ses garçons étaient coincés en dessous, il se leva précipitamment et attrapa le téléphone qui trônait sur le meuble à coté de la porte d'entrée. Il entreprit de composer le numéro de Don, mais il tomba directement sur sa boite vocale. Il tenta la même chose avec le numéro de Charlie, mais là aussi il eut la boite vocale.

Depuis le salon, Colby les rassura en leur disant que moins de deux heures auparavant il avait eu les deux frères et que tous deux devaient être arrivés en France (sans compter les retards de train), en train de visiter le pays, et que, selon ou ils se trouvaient, ils n'avaient peu être pas entendu l'information et que de ce fait ils n'allaient pas appeler de sitôt. De plus ils devaient appeler d'une cabine ou de quelque chose du genre puisque leurs portables ne passaient pas. Quelque peu rassurés Alan et les agents du FBI continuèrent à regarder le match, mais avec beaucoup moins d'intérêt.

La navette avait parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin quand elle fut arrêtée net. Une voix dans le haut parleur retentit : _notre train s'est arrêté inopinément veuillez nous…_ subitement un bruit strident se fit entendre, attirant la curiosité de tous les voyageurs. A l'extérieur des navettes, on pouvait voir plusieurs pans de mur se briser littéralement sur le sol où sur les wagons se trouvant de part et d'autre de la rame centrale.

Comme les trains se trouvaient sous le niveau de la mer, la seule navette à ne pas avoir, pour le moment, était touchée par les éboulis se trouva isolée entre les gravats et la mer. Malgré le fait que pratiquement toute la structure du tunnel se soit effondrée, par endroit de l'eau atteignait l'extrémité du bouchon qu'avaient, fort heureusement, provoqué les gravats, protégeant pour on ne savait encore combien de temps les personnes coincées à l'intérieur.

Par chance, (ou par malheur) les frères Eppes se trouvaient dans la voiture restante, encore inconscients certes mais en vie. Pour combien de temps encore ? Sur le siège avant de la voiture, Marie, leur chauffeur, reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des personnes bouger dans les autres véhicules, ce qui laissait entendre qu'elles reprenaient doucement conscience. Elle se tourna vers Don qui était installé sur le siège à côté d'elle, et l'aida à se rassoir correctement tout en observant la provenance du sang sur ses vêtements.

Celui-ci tenter d'apercevoir son frère des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Don insista pour que Marie aille voir comment se portait son cadet. En s'approchant elle put constater que le professeur avait protégé sa fille, qui de ce fait n'avait aucune égratignures. Après avoir aidé Charlie à sortir de la voiture, ils s'approchèrent de Don qui n'avait pas bougé, ayant de fortes douleurs au niveau de la plaie située sur son cuir chevelu.

Non loin d'eux un bruit, moins fort que les précédents mais inquiétant tout de même, retentit. Ils purent voir le toit de la navette s'écrouler à quelque mètres de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient et ainsi mettre fin aux jours des personnes se trouvant en dessous, qui malheureusement n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire le moindre geste.

Le plus rapidement possible ils aidèrent Don à quitter le véhicule. Tout en surveillant la progression d'Estelle, ils sortirent de la navette. Une fois à l'extérieur ils tentèrent de trouver un abri où ne pas être inquiétés outre mesure par l'effondrement des extrémités encore en place de la toiture. Voyant que Marie s'occupait de soigner son frère, Charlie alla voir comment se portaient les autres voyageurs. Sans qu'aucun adulte ne la voie, Estelle suivit le professeur dans son évaluation de l'état de santé des survivants.

C'est avant de pénétré dans la rame que le cadet des Eppes remarqua que la petite fille était à ses côtés et encore parce que les personne en sortant lui demandaient de se pousser pour les laisser passer. Alors que Charlie allait entrer, après qu'une dizaine de personnes fut sortie de la rame, un homme d'âge mur l'interpella en lui indiquant qu'il ne restait personne à sauver et qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter d'entrer, surtout accompagné d'une enfant. Convaincu, Charlie retourna auprès de son frère et la mère d'Estelle. Celle-ci était très énervée et quand elle vit Charlie et sa fille arriver elle poussa un cri de soulagement.

-Ma puce où étais-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ne pars plus comme ça sans me le dire avant, d'accord ?

-J'ai suivi Charlie maman, répondit la petite en regardant ses chaussures.

-Viens ma chérie ! C'est juste que j'ai eu peur de ne plus te trouver à côté de moi. Tu me promets de me prévenir avant de partir, même pour suivre Charlie ?

-Oui maman, c'est promis.

Marie resserra son étreinte tandis qu'Estelle enfouissait son visage dans l'épaule de sa mère.

-Alors Charlie ça donne quoi ? demanda Don.

-Il doit y avoir une dizaine de rescapés, à première vue personne ne parait blessé avec gravité. Je pensais d'abord ramener la petite ici avant de les aider. Et toi Donnie, comment vas-tu ?

-J'ai juste un mal de tête pas possible, mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai connu pire. Et puis Marie m'a bien soigné. Tiens, aide-moi à me lever : je veux aller voir par moi-même.

-Tu es sur ? demanda Charlie, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sans répondre à son frère, l'agent Eppes se leva un peu trop rapidement et, pris d'un étourdissement, il fut rattrapé in extrémis par le professeur. Aidé de Marie, Charlie rassit Don, pas très ravi de se sentir aussi faible dans un moment pareil. Devant l'insistance de Marie et surtout le regard paniqué de son frère, l'agent Eppes resta assis sans bouger, le laissant porter secours aux autres.


End file.
